Maka's Resolution
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Takes place right after the first fight with Crona. This is just an attempt to see where Maka's thoughts could have led and what she could have been thinking if the one and only Black Star hadn't barged in. Contains a hint of romance. Oneshot.


Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: 29th fic. 1st Soul Eater fic. Reviews are welcomed, Flames aren't. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well.

Summary: Takes place right after the first fight with Crona. This is just an attempt to see where Maka's thoughts could have led and what she could have been thinking if the one and only Black Star hadn't barged in.

* * *

"Soul..." Maka whispered faintly, her eyes brimming with tears as she stood by the window of the infirmary, her eyebrows knitted together and her usually gloved hands, bare, clutching each other tightly in front of her lap as she observed her unconscious friend, her thoughts running a mile a minute.

It was honestly pretty much a beautiful day today. The sun was shinning brightly, illuminating most of Death City, which housed Death Weapon Meister Academy, and the sky was cloudless, leaving the beautiful, light blue sky bare and viewable to the all of the inhabitants. Unfortunately, though today was indeed a beautiful day, and mostly everyone found their selves enjoying it, there was one person in particular who wasn't enjoying it. Generally, on days like these, Maka would enjoy a book to her liking and/or hang out with some of the other students from the Academy, majority of the time it being Soul, her weapon and close friend, or Tsubaki and Black Star from time to time, but today, instead, she found herself located in the infirmary of Death Weapon Meister Academy, worrying about her still unconscious friend.

After a battle with an opponent had gone terribly wrong, Soul had got severely injured resulting in him being in the infirmary. Luckily, Professor Stein and Spirit arrived just on time before things could become fatal for both her and Soul. If they hadn't arrived, Maka didn't know what would have happened and Maka didn't like to think about it, for Maka was already aware of the fact that they would have most likely been killed. But, apparently, it seemed as if her mind had other plans, for it constantly lingered on the fight with Crona, and she couldn't help but think that it was her fault. No, it _was_ her fault.

"I'm sorry." A sob wracked her body, her shoulders shaking from the force, tears spilling from her eyes.

If only she hadn't insisted on going to check out what was lingering around in the church, then Soul wouldn't have got injured. But no, she knew that it couldn't be like that, if someone was in trouble, it has and always will be the duty of a fellow DWMA student to investigate. That was the sole purpose of the DWMA, after all, to protect the world from evil and preserve peace. There was no changing that, and Maka wouldn't have it any other way. She just wished that things didn't turn out the way it did. If only she had been stronger, and contained more of the capability to protect her partner.

During her fight with Crona, when she had come to the realization that she wouldn't be able to do much except evade Crona's attacks, otherwise, Soul would get hurt if she used him to block Crona's attack, Soul had chastised her, yelling at her that he was her Weapon, and as her Weapon, it was his job to always be prepared to lay down his life for her...

But Soul was wrong.

Granted, what Soul had stated was true, and that was something all Weapons had to accept, but that was just something _she_ couldn't accept. And that was something coming from someone who always made sure to follow the rules of mostly everything. She just couldn't allow Soul to have to save her every time something went wrong - not saying that he had to. She merely wanted to be strong like him, so that she and Soul never found their selves in a position like the one they were in now again. She wanted to be able to protect him, like he was able to protect her. Just because Weapons were _supposed_ to be prepared to lay down there lives for their Meister, it didn't mean that she'd allow another situation to come where Soul, her weapon, would have to lay down his live for her. No, she'd do everything within her power, everything she could to prevent that.

"Soul...I promise I'll get stronger. Just you wait." Maka declared with determination, wiping away her tears in the process.

They were a team. They were partners, and the same way Soul protected her, she'd protect him. No matter what, they were in this together. Maka slowly walked towards Soul, as if even the slightest of noise could wake him up. The emotions she felt when facing Crona and realizing that there wasn't much she could do, bordered the lines of trepidation and absolutely terrified. Out of all the emotions, some of which she couldn't identify and some of which she could, she felt coursing within her, trepidation struck her the hardest. She had been in fear of her life, and it was probably needless to say that she'd be in fear of Soul's life as well. But something else she had been in fear of...

Was not being able to tell Soul how she felt about him.

Maka was well aware that she had feelings for Soul for a while now, she just never had the courage to tell him, for fear of rejection and possibly ruining their relationship. A ruined relationship wouldn't do well since they were partners, and if a rift was to form between them, then that could seriously interfere.

Maka closed her eyes and released a faint sigh, ceasing such thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking about a relationship or anything of the sort. She needed to focus on what was important, and what was important...was Soul's recovery, and getting stronger.

She opened her eyes once more, peering down at Soul with determination. She was now less than a few inches away from his bedside, her fists clenched as she continued to observe him in silence.

"I won't let this happen again, Soul. No, next time, if a situation like this every occurs again, I'll be prepared."

And with that said, Maka spared Soul one last glance before exiting the infirmary, mentally vowing to check on him in a couple of hours.

* * *

So, what do you think? I apologize if I misspelled any names, I've watched/read six different Animes/Manga's, so I'm sure you'll all understand. I would like some constructive criticism though. That'd be nice. You know, whether or not the characters were in character or whatnot. But, if I don't receive constructive criticism, then reviews are nice as well.


End file.
